Vinyl soffit units are known in the prior art. However, the prior art soffit units are generally difficult to manufacture and assemble, and they sometimes also have less than optimal strength and appearance.
Knoebl U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,128 issued July 24, 1984 discloses vinyl soffit configured for interlock with adjacent units and with supporting J-shaped or F-shaped channels. The Knoebl soffit panels appear to be made by a profile extrusion process whereas the building panels claimed herein are manufactured by a post forming extrusion process.
Some other references disclosing vinyl or metal building units adapted for interlock with adjacent units are Trachtenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,952; Godes U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,274; Fritz U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,885; and Katz U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,665. Such references do not disclose or suggest a vinyl soffit panel having an integrally formed locking flange and locking receptacle as claimed herein.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a building panel made from a synthetic polymer and having a locking flange and a locking receptacle configured for interlocking engagement. A related objective of the invention is to provide a building panel that is easy to manufacture and to assemble.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a building panel of the type described having high strength and a pleasant appearance.
Additional objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description.